Y al final
by Pous Tepes Hellsing
Summary: Todo se derrumba, incluso la fortaleza de la familia Hellsing necesita quien le de las buenas noches


Y al final

Veo las pequeñas gotas de lluvia resbalar por el cristal del auto, no se realmente cuanto tiempo llevo mirando a la nada, percibo su mirada de preocupación aunque prefiero ignorarla. Solo han pasado unos días pero no puedo ya saber que es real y que es solo mi imaginación, cierro los ojos y una mirada desconcertada me observa, esos ojos carmesí me dan una mirada petulante y sarcástica, mi favorita; involuntariamente aprieto los parpados y siento que mi corazón vuelve a romperse en trocitos de desesperación, siento una pequeña sacudida, aunque sé que solo es la afilada expectativa de la nada.

-Ama Integra hemos llegado- murmura la voz preocupada, respiro hondo y salgo del auto, me detengo al pie de mi mansión en ruinas, se está construyendo de nuevo la historia de esta vieja familia.

-Ah Sr Integra al fin llego, soy quien está dirigiendo la construcción, nos encargaremos de dejarla como si nada le hubiera pasado, solo que ahora será más resistente- el hombre parece que está siendo asado: suda a chorros aunque mantiene su postura.

-Haga lo que sea necesario- escucho mi voz monótona, me dirijo nuevamente al auto, no quiero seguir viendo todo esto, escucho la pequeña disculpa de la chica policía que se apresura a volver conmigo. Nuevamente nos dirigimos a la pequeña casita donde solía pasar vacaciones con mi padre, al norte de los cuarteles.

-Ama Integra ¿desea un té?

-No, solo quiero descansar.

-Ama Integra sé que no soy la mejor preparándolo pero no ha comido bien y…

-Dije que no deseo nada

-Sr Integra

Me giro sorprendida de escuchar un familiar aunque lejano atisbo de aquel tono de voz

-No deseo quedarme sin ama pronto y usted tiene que cuidar de su salud, hemos levantado todo desde cero y no podemos darnos ese lujo de caer antes de comenzar.

-Solo deseo estar sola Victoria- creo que si permanezco un momento más aquí comenzare a derrumbarme.

-Yo también los extraño -comenta en un último intento de detenerme

-Si bueno

Cierro con cuidado la puerta de mi habitación y como acto reflejo estoy por poner el seguro, aunque no sirve de nada ya, esta noche nadie tocara la puerta para comentar que ha vuelto sin municiones o para preguntar si puede admirar mis cuadros, esta noche volverán la soledad y el caos a hacerme compañía.

Quiero sacar toda clase de recuerdos de mi mente, de forma simultanea aparece en mi cabeza mientras me arrulla el recuerdo de que un día tuve la vida que quería con la familia que me conocía.

Una vez más, como todas las noches desde su partida, aparece para darme las buenas noches, esa mirada, los ojos de cazador acechando mis movimientos, el recuerdo de la vida se aleja con tus pasos, el tacto de tu cabello desaparece de mis dedos, el aroma de la arrogancia me sofoca, los ojos, esos ojos que me miran como si no tuvieran suficiente…

-¡Ama Integra despierte! ¡Ama Integra! ¡Integra!

Abro mis ojos despacio y veo a Victoria sacudirme de forma casi violenta, la preocupación esta tallada en su rostro

-¿Qué haces aquí Seras?

-Estaba gritando en sueños

-Vaya, yo… Lo lamento, tuve una pesadilla creo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, solo fue un mal sueño ya sabes es el estrés y el cansancio, no pasa nada- la draculina me mira con recelo, al parecer ya sabe cuándo estoy mintiendo aunque no dice nada

-No se ve bien mi ama, permítame traerle un vaso con agua o quizá podríamos caminar un poco para que se relaje

-No, estoy bien, realmente agradezco tu ayuda Victoria

-Sé que no está bien, sé que nada está bien, pero solo nos tenemos la una a la otra y no me gusta verla encerrarse y consumirse a sí misma y aunque solo sea una sierva para usted sabe que siempre estaré aquí, no quiero ver como deja caer su vida al abismo

-Lo sé, pero este no es momento para hablar de ello, necesito dormir y por la mañana podremos seguir con esto, puedes retirarte a tu habitación

-¿Esta segura? ¿No desea que la acompañe?

-No, está bien.

La chica se levanta aun preocupada, antes de cerrar la puerta me dirige una mirada cargada de tristeza, sé que también le duele.

Me doy vuelta en la cama sintiendo el peso de la soledad, a estas horas por lo general una silueta se recuesta a mi lado y me ve dormir, pero no, nunca más, cierro mis ojos recordando nuevamente esos ojos que brillaban en plena oscuridad mientras las lágrimas comienzan a caer.


End file.
